freeradicalfandomcom-20200213-history
Milestone 18
Milestone Schedule= Milestone 18 - Monday, 22ⁿᵈ October 2007 * Frontend feature complete for evaluation * Hero ships (Ship to be used is Millennium Falcon) * Window in window technology (talking head picture-in-picture) * Session Unlock content - Tier 4 * Secondary Weapons - Spider Shock Mine * Tracked vehicles – demonstrated on Snail Tank * Challenge 1 - Phase 0 * Challenge 1 - Phase 1 * All Imperial Soldiers in-game Art: *Kashyyyk - Phase 1 *CIS Banking Clan Communications Frigate (Munificient-class) – Phase 2 Setup (Multiplayer): * Yavin 4 - Phase 2 - Conquest Setup (Story): * Tatooine Training - Phase 2 Preview * Endor - Phase 2 * Yavin 4 - Phase 1 *Split-screen play works in all game modes * 2ⁿᵈ draft of Voice Script (changes to Story and further in-game dialogue) delivered *Saving and loading menus. UI, Memory Card and Hard Disk (PS3 & X360) *Xbox Live Voice online features integrated |-|Roadmap= Milestone 18 - Monday, 22ⁿᵈ October 2007 Summary: *Frontend Feature Complete *Xbox Live Voice Online *1st Challenge (Phase 1) Content Detail: *Tatooine Training Ground - Phase 2 *Challenge 1 - Phase 1 *Frontend feature complete *2nd Draft of Voice Script *Saving and loading menus Game Design (Multiplayer): *Yavin 4 Phase 2 - Conquest Game Design (Story): *Tatooine Training Ground Phase 2 Preview *Endor Phase 2 Game Design (Challenges): *Challenge 1 - Phase 0 *Challenge 1 - Phase 1 Gameplay Features (Miscellaneous): *Frontend feature complete for evaluation *Hero ships **demonstrated with Millennium Falcon *Secondary weapons **Spider shock mine + Anti-infantry *Tracked vehicles **demonstrated on Snail Tank *Split-screen play works in all Instant Action gamemodes *Session Unlock content **Tier 4 Art (Characters): *Soldier Models - Rebel Soldier (Hoth) *Cutscene models - X1 (Act 2) *Cutscene models - X2 (Act 2) *Cutscene models - Falon Grey (Act 2) *Cutscene models - Shara *Cutscene models - Jedi Master Kota (revisit) *Cutscene models - X2 (Act 1) Head + Body *Cutscene models - Master Ferroda Art (Planet Levels): *Kashyyyk - Phase 1 Art (Frigates): *Banking Clan Communications Frigate (Munificient-class) - Phase 2 Art (Weapons): *Rebellion -> Soldier Class -> Minigun *Chewbacca *Empire -> Soldier Class -> Sonic Charge Launcher Art (Vehicles): *Spider Droid *Rebellion Medium Transport (GR-75) *SPHA-T (walking artillery) Narration: *2nd draft of Voice Script ** Changes to Story and further in-game dialogue) delivered Technical (General): *Xbox Live Voice online features integrated *Saving and loading menus **UI, Memory Card and Hard Disk Production: *Deliver Xbox 360 Builds *Deliver PS3 Builds |-|Roadmap/Wii= Milestone 9 - Monday, 22ⁿᵈ October 2007 Summary: *Networking Demonstrated Game Design: *Combat Density Assessment available the same as other SKUs Gameplay Features (Miscallaneous): *Screenshots to internal flash and copying to SD card **via system menu Technical (General): *Improved Texture Streaming *Running from single-layer Wii Disc **CIS Cruiser Conquest only - separate build **Dual-layer probably never needed *Write stack trace to internal flash Production: *Deliver Wii Build |-|Roadmap/PC= Milestone 6 - Monday, 22ⁿᵈ October 2007 Summary: *Games for Windows Support Technical (General): *Games for Windows support implemented **All agreed functionality as noted in Game for Windows Technical Requirement v 1.1.0006 (to be updated to latest version as/when Microsoft releases it). *PC Monitor Support **Multiple resolutions and aspect ratios, as well as HDTV. *Game for Windows LIVE Matchmaking **Lobby, Friends, Statistics, Leaderboards, Account Management online features integrated. ***Leaderboards is dependant on the ongoing discussions regarding the Blades and is subject to change/removal. *Saving and loading menus *Keyboard controls **Ability to change assigned keys Production: *Deliver PC Build |-|Release Notes= BF3: October MS18 - Release Notes Hardware Prerequisites XBOX 360 FLASH 5759 XDK 6274 This remains the same as the previous milestone. Note: In order to play the game on XBOX360, each player now needs to sign in with separate profile to be able to play in splitscreen. PLAYSTATION 3 SDK 1.9.0 This differs from last month’s 1.8.0. WII Firmware 17.2.0 SDK 2.4 This remains the same as the previous milestone. PC 1GB RAM, 3GHz P4 CPU, 256MB video card (shader 2.0) Ageia 2.7 This remains the same as the previous milestone. Setup / Art (ALL PLATFORMS) Tatooine Training (Phase 2) Anims for groups of clones Krayt dragon not animated Story Phase 2.5 PREVIEW Spider droid animating Lighting of outer planet layer matching inner layer Assault Heroes vs Villains Hunt Coruscant Story Conquest Bespin Conquest Story (feat. Lando over radio with facial animation test) Endor Story (Phase 2) Conquest Kashyyyk Art (Phase 1) CIS Munificent (frigate) – (in Tatooine Conquest) Art (Phase 2) Dathomir Art (Phase 1) PREVIEW for ms19 Shipyard (Art Phase 1) PREVIEW for ms19 Yavin IV Conquest (Phase 2) Reb Nebulon exterior PREVIEW for ms19 Hoth Conquest Assault CIS Cruiser Conquest Cato Neimodia Story Challenge 1 – R2D2 vs Buzz Droids Snail Tank demonstrated on Cato Neimoidia Campaign Code Empire faction in instant action LOD blending Test on Coruscant & Tatooine Frontend Feature complete PREVIEW for ms20 PC Monitor support (multiple resolutions and aspect ratios) Profile saving and loading menus (UI, Memory card and Hard disk) Keyboard controls with ability to change assigned keys (PC only) Splitscreen All instant action modes HUD Session unlocks tier 4 See Medals and Awards design doc for unlock details Buffs affect other character standing within a 5 meter radius Buffs are each represented by one of five icons on HUD Buff aren’t accompanied by any specific visual effect An accumulation of 2 or more buffs will yield a visible increase in performance Score from kills appearing just above crosshair eg +5 Zoomed camera view Overheat bar around crosshair (Heavy Trooper Minigun) Radio chatter subtitles – top left corner of screen Point of interest icons – for vehicles, buttons, ion cannons, turrets, & repairable objects Player Infantry & ground vehicles: Leaving battlefront message & death Different bounds to flying vehicles Jedi Attacks cut up so one swing per button press Anti-Infantry equipment Spider shock mine AI Squads dynamically joining player in instant action Vehicles Snail Tank working Hero ships (demonstrated with Millenium Falcon) ATAT as playable vehicle using Havok Turrets Snowspeeder grapple 1st pass PC Games for Windows support (as noted in Tech Requirements v1.1.0006) 360 Xbox Live Voice online features Profile saving and loading menus (UI, Memory card and Hard disk) Splitscreen PS3 Profile saving and loading menus (UI, Memory card and Hard disk) Splitscreen Network Jedi vs Jedi working Other Tatooine planet layer improvements Stage (PC only) Heroes & Villains Darth Vader Mace Windu Jango Fett Princess Leia Lando Calrissian Zam Wessel Droideka IG88 Rep. Clone Skytrooper Palpatine Darth Sidious / Emperor Darth Tyrannus / Count Dooku Darth Maul Chewbacca Tarrful Kota (revisit) NEW Lobot Sith Witch 1 Aayla Secura Anakin (ep3) Yoda Young Obi-Wan Old Obi-Wan X1 (Act 1) X1 (Act 2) NEW X2 (Act 1) NEW X2 (Act 2) NEW Shara NEW Falon Grey (Act 2) NEW Ferroda NEW Imperials Imp. Officer Imp. Stormtrooper Imp. Scout trooper Imp. Dark Trooper Imp. Shock Trooper Imp. Snow Trooper Imp. Pilot (Engineer) Imp. Guard Rebels Rebel Marksman Rebel Soldier Rebel Soldier (Hoth) NEW Republic Rep. Clone Commander Rep. Clone Trooper Clone Sharpshooter Rep. Clone Jet Trooper (engineer) Rep. Clone Heavy Trooper CIS MagnaGuard Battle Droid Super Battle Droid Assassin Droid Pilot Droid Droids C-3PO R2-D2 MSE-6 (Box) Droid Medical Droid Dwarf Spider Droid Tri-Droid Ammo / power droid R4G9 Buzz Droid Imperial Probe Droid Beasts Rancor Krayt Dragon Ewok Gungan Tauntaun Jawa Space Vehicles Millenium Falcon Imp. TIE Interceptor Rep. X-Wing Sith Infiltrator Rep. Gunship (LAAT) CIS Gunship CIS Droid Starfighter Rep. Carrier Gunship (LAAT/c) Rebel B-Wing Rebel V-Wing Rebel A-Wing Rebel Y-Wing Rep. Starfighter Rep. Jedi Starfighter CIS Tri-fighter Imperial shuttle CIS Landing ship CIS Escape Pod Imp. Tie Fighter (Imp) Slave 1 CIS Strike Bomber Geo Starfighter Ground Vehicles CIS Hailfire droid CIS AAT Rep. Clone Hovertank Snail Tank AAC-3 T4B Sith Speeder Imp. Speeder Bike CIS STAP Rep. BARC Speeder Rep. AT-RT Imp. AT-ST ATTE HTT Tie Bomber T47 Snowspeeder Spider Droid NEW SPHA-T NEW Reb Medium Transport NEW Weapons CIS Electrostaff Rep. Vibrolance (Power Lance) Reb. Reinforced Combat Staff Westar-34 Blaster Rep. DC-15 Blaster Rep. DC-15a Blaster Rifle Imp. E11 Blaster Rifle CIS E-5 Blaster Rifle Reb DH-17 Blaster Rifle E-3 Blaster Rifle Rep. Minigun CIS Minigun Reb. Minigun NEW Reb E17d Sniper Rifle Zam Wessel Sniper rifle Rep. DC15s Pistol CIS Blaster Pistol Rep. Disruptor Pistol CIS Disruptor Pistol Reb. Disruptor Pistol Imp Disruptor Pistol Reb. DL-44 Blaster Pistol Zam Wessel Pistol Rep. Shotgun Reb. Shotgun Rep. Grenade Launcher CIS Sonic Charge Launcher Reb Sonic Charge Launcher Imp Sonic Charge Launcher NEW Rep. Rocket Launcher Reb HH15 Rocket Launcher Rep. Sorosuub Fusion Cutter CIS Arc Cutter Reb. Arc Cutter Rep. Fusion Cutter Rep. Thermal Detonator Barium Core Thermal Det Merrson Thermal Det Rep. Det Pack Rep. Mine (HX2) Golan Arms KE-6b Mine 3HX3 Mine Chewbacca’s weapon NEW Props Rebel Turret (Desert) Laser Beam Turret Concussion Cannon Turret Known Issues: XBOX 360 Voice online only works with non-gold version. WII Instant action menu doesn't work correctly All menus have the bottom item partly cut off Some backgrounds are not lit Framerate very low on some levels GENERAL Imperial Snowtrooper is causing a crash in-game, so that model is not being used for now Optimisations DONE Removed expensive calls to GetComponent() Minor optimisations to physics code Ragdoll optimisation PLANNED Parallelization of physics and AI Physics LODs Shader variable initialisation Disk load times AI and gamecode optimisation LEVEL-SPECIFIC OPTIMISATIONS Coruscant story optimisations done Coruscant barrier optimised Added ellipsoid bounds checking for LODs (previously AABB) Wii – specific information Two builds this month Kit Build (.rpf) - Should run all levels availible on PC Disc Build (.rvm file) - Only runs Cruiser Conquest and other low memory levels Menus now use the Wii pointer Instant Action menu does not work entirely. The workaround is: Click onto right hand side of the screen first to remove selection from Tatooine Click on level name Click on add map Click on start (button is half cropped off by the bottom of the menu) Havok Physics keycode will run out on 26th Nov 2007 New Debug Features Stack dumps are now written to the internal flash The green text is still displayed but now doesn't need to be written down The dumps are automatically numbered and don't have to be copied out each time Screenshots can be taken by pressing 1+2+Down on D-Pad To copy screenshots to a PC: Hold Z on a gamecube pad plugged into port 1 while turning on the kit Go to Saved Data Utility Insert SD card Press A to start copy SD card should be readble using a PC memory card reader Texture streaming should have improved across the board. The CIS cruiser is probably the most improved level. Some art issues still stop some textures from streaming in however (eg. badly sized textures). This will improve over time. PC – specific information PC is using Havok (not Ageia) for this build, as is Xbox 360 and Wii. SKU – specific information PS3 is still using Novodex, because some tools work needs to be done in order to align our data for the SPUs, so Havok is running very slowly (on PPU only). |-|Milestone Feedback= Because of Wikia limitations, we can not recreate Excel documents. Click here to go to the Google Sheets version. Category:I&T - Milestones